


In The Name Of Friendship

by larry_evak



Series: Billionaire Husbands [3]
Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: A little bit of angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Civil War Team Iron Man, FRIDAY is Good Bro, Hurt Tony Stark, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, M/M, Not Natasha Friendly, Not Steve Friendly, Not Wanda Friendly, Protective Tony Stark, Rhodey Is a Good Bro, Tony Angst, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, bruce wayne is great, not team Cap friendly, rhodey is not a good bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 06:43:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11179227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larry_evak/pseuds/larry_evak
Summary: "This witch is HYDRA and had teamed up with Ultron. I’m surprised it has taken this long for someone to act."The one where the other Avengers meet James Rhodes and he gives them a piece of his mind.---“Get rid of him? Get ‘rid’ of the person who is my fucking life? Over what? Just because you think he is ‘bad news’?” Tony was angry and so so hurt.This is also the one where Rhodey confronts Tony about Bruce being Batman and Tony gives him a piece of his mind.





	In The Name Of Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> None of the characters belong to me.

James Rhodes had been a friend of Tony Stark since he was a 16 year old mess at MIT. Tony was great but also… a walking disaster, for the lack of a better word. James tried to look out for Tony as much as he could. But Tony was a danger magnet. He would always get himself into one or other mess, scandals were so common that he became immune to them in just three months. He had accepted this and would never say to Tones but that guy was just… ADORABLE when you looked past his masks. Sometimes he still managed to piss him so much that he wanted to rip the hair off. And today might be one of those days.

He was a bit skeptical when Cap asked to meet him saying “Tony is compromised” but this was Cap and in a way that is more than enough. What he found out almost made him want to abandon the worldly life and become a monk. They have mental peace and this is about damn time he has some peace and quiet. Someday he just might.

Anyways this was not how he expected the conversation would go. Knowing Tony, he should have known batter though.

~*~

“Wait, can you repeat that?” James’ voice was incredulous.

“Tony threw us out and Bruce collared Wanda.” Steve repeated. Natasha grimaced internally. This was not how the conversation was supposed to go. Steve was supposed to start with Batman. This was James Rhodes, Tony’ best friend. There is no way he would take their side in this. By starting with Batman they would have been able to play his anger in their favor. 

She had volunteered to do the talking but she was outvoted by everyone. This is turning out to be a much bigger of a mess than she expected. Maybe she should go back to Tony… Or maybe not since that Bat would never let that happen. She has lost the control of the situation and now she is stuck with this lot which is a lot dumber than she anticipated.

“To be frank Captain I don’t see anything wrong with that. Compound is Tony’ and he can do whatever he wants. You have lived in your own places before and I am sure you will manage just fine. Tones doesn’t owe you shit. I’d rather you do not act like you are entitled to that. This makes you sound conceited and freeloaders. And Bruce did nothing wrong when he collared Wanda. Though I’d really like to know how he managed to do that.” Wanda gave an enraged snarl at that but was ignored. 

“This witch is HYDRA and had teamed up with Ultron. I’m surprised it has taken this long for someone to act. She is volatile, reckless, misguided, hateful, vengeful, out of control and fucking HYDRA. Not to forget she has messed with minds of almost all of you. I thought you’d hate her with what happened with your friend Barnes but I guess I was wrong. She unleashed Hulk. She is a killer. She should be put behind bars. She is a terrorist. She is what I fight and if I was given a chance I would put a fucking bullet in her fucking skull, not sure if that would work considering she seems to have one damn thick skull. But hey, a guy can try” James was angry. 

He had not liked Wanda since the beginning. He was a soldier and a terrorist was sitting before him and he could not do anything. She roamed free and every single second he wished that he could end her. He had dedicated his very life to fight the likes of her. Tony was kidnapped by terrorists. And here she is. Another one of them. He had really thought that she would face the consequences for her actions but no! She has Captain Fucking America defending her. 

Steve is one stupid, stupid, stupid person. He is so pigheaded and doesn’t even want to be introduced to the wonderful word that is pragmatism. Why did he have to go and bash Rhodes’ best friend? Natasha doesn’t want to accept it but she chose the wrong side. Now all she could do is to adapt.

“Bruce Wayne is Batman.” With that said she stood up and gestured to the others to do the same. They understood (thank god) and left. She might have signed the NDA but she knew nobody would come after her for telling Rhodes because any legal action would be like pulling out nuke for a mere bug. She knows what she can get away with. This revelation might not have had any effect on Fury (that guy would not let it show either) but Rhodes will definitely be affected. This will work in their favor. It’s all they needed to do.

James had become immune to almost everything that Tony sprang at him but this? Fucking Batman? He doesn’t think he will get over this. They need to have a talk.

~*~

“Tony have you lost your mind?” Tony was startled when suddenly Rhodey barged in, shouting with his you-have-disappointed-me-also-I-am-angry-as-hell voice. What did he do now? Wait! It might be about him kicking out Spangles and his merry band of idiots. He was not completely wrong or maybe, he was. 

“What did I do? As far as I can remember I’ve been a good boy. Ask Bruce.” He decided to go for his usual nonchalance+sarcasm. Rhodey’s glare intensified. What the heck did Cap say?

“You married Batman! Fucking Batman. Have you lost your mind? Is he threatening you? Do we need to eliminate him?” Rhodey kept speaking and Tony was getting angrier and angrier by second, underneath that, hurt was settling. It fucking hurt to see his best friend talking like that about the person he loves. The only one who truly matters. The only one who was by his side through everything. Rhodey was talking about Bruce like he viewed him on the same level as Ultron, a symbol of destruction so brutal that it only left death in its wake. Rhodey was talking like that about his husband. Rhodey was talking like that about his Bruce.

“Tell me, how did you reach to the conclusion that I’d have to be crazy or being threatened by him to marry him? Huh? He’s Batman. So what? He is my husband and I fucking love that guy. I’d appreciate it if you don’t talk shit about him.” 

“Tony he is bad news. Do you know what they say about him? Is he here? I’ll deal with him.”

“Rhodey shut the fuck up. I won’t tolerate you bashing him. He is the most important person in my life. You. Won’t. Touch. Him. Apparently Cap and his merry band of minions blabbed his secret to you, I’ll deal with them, for now, you have to sign the NDA.” 

His voice took a softer quality when he said next, “Rhodey, man, you are my best friend and he is my husband, I can’t have you hating him. Whatever you heard is wrong. Trust me.”

He feels angry and so damn hurt. Rhodey and Bruce have never been on good terms because Bruce did not want to reveal his secret to Rhodey due to him being in military. He did not want to put him in a position of conflict. That meant when he kept up his Brucie persona for the most of the time in front of the media Rhodey took it wrong way. He thought that Bruce was not good for Tony. He also seemed to have negative thoughts regarding Batman, combined with everything this is pretty much a disaster waiting to happen. Rhodey is military. His stance on Batman is bound to be influenced by that. Tony did not want the already existing tension between Bruce and Rhodey to increase. But he didn’t think that he would be able to forget the words Rhodey flung about Bruce. The damage was done. He still hoped to repair it though. Rhodey was his best friend. He did not want to lose him.

“Trust? I trust you but I can never trust him. He is not good for you, never had been. Can’t you see? He is bad news. You need to get rid of him.”

“Get rid of him? Get ‘rid’ of the person who is my fucking life? Over what? Just because you think he is ‘bad news’?”

“Out of any moment you decide to become sentimental you choose now. Tones, man, I’m sure you will agree when you will get away from him. He is not the love of your life. Batman can’t be the One for anyone. I know you are attached to him. It is crystal clear but you will get over him. I’ll be there every step of the way.” Rhodey knew Tony loved Bruce but he was also sure of the fact that given chance, Tony will be able to move on and find someone better than Batman. 

“You will be there for me? Like you were at the good old days at MIT or you saving the President and me kicking AIM’ ass or like when I came to you at the Air Force training base after shutting down the weapon’ division at SI, hoping that you would have faith in me but no! you’d rather believe the media about me going off the rails or how you took my own suit and blasted at me without genuinely asking why I was behaving so erratically or how you were there for me when Thor was choking me and you were standing and watching the show? In which manner are you going to be there for me?

You want me to get rid of the guy who stood by me through thick and thin, who supported me when I decided to shut down the weapon’ division, who was the only one who bothered to ask me about my behavior during Palladium poisoning, why I was doing whatever I was doing, gave me the chance to explain instead of coming to the instant conclusion of me going crazy or checked up on me after Vanko the Whacko incident. He was the only one who was worried about my mental health after New York. You are in military, you should have known what kind of effects that leaves but no. Only Bruce. He was the guy who almost went toe to toe with almost all of the Avengers including Thor and Hulk. Had I not stopped him, he would have. And trust me, he would have FUCKING WON.

So tell me what should I do? Don’t make me choose because I will choose him. ALWAYS HIM.” He was heaving after this. He really did not see this coming, did not expect it to hurt this much.

~*~

James had not realized he had been such a shit of a friend, how many times he failed and did not even see his shortcomings or how Tony had so much rage towards him that he suppressed. He had made a mistake that he does not know if they will ever get over. 

“Tony I… I really did not know man. Why didn’t you say anything sooner. Better yet why didn’t you blast me with the repulsors?” Tony gave a weak laugh at that, eyes pained. “Man I’m so so so sorry and I hope you forgive me. If not today than sometime in future. I really don’t deserve your friendship.”

“Come here you Sourpatch.” Tony extended his arms. James felt the weight lift from his shoulders. He knew the scars from this will remain but he will not repeat something like this again. Never.

“You ARE going to say something if I act like a douche again. Promise me.”

“Yes mom. I pwomise.” Tony stuck his tongue out for the great measure.

“You are still a manchild though.”

“Like you are not.”

“I am a responsible adult.”

“Are not.”

“Am too.”

“Are not.”

“Am too.”

“Boss if I may?” FRIDAY interrupted and played a video of two six year olds having a similar argument.

Both of them shut up after that.

FRIDAY was smug. She did a good job.

~*~

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? I hope good. Constructive criticism is always appreciated.
> 
> This part got me so bad. On one hand Tony and Rhodey are such great friends and on the other Rhodey did Tony wrong in IM, IM2 and AoU. But I think I got all the issues sorted out. 
> 
> Bruce was missing from this part too because I could not fit him properly but don't worry, the next part will be all about Bruce. In these parts we saw what everyone thinks of Bruce but in the next part we will see what Bruce thinks of everyone and how much of a challenge/headache everyone can cause. 
> 
> Did you see the new Black Panther trailer? Damn man! Chadwick Boseman owned it. He is great. Everything was amazing. Tho I felt that Wakanda was too technologically developed for an isolated country but otherwise loved it.


End file.
